


People Meet Demigods

by DemigodTARDISHunter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigodTARDISHunter/pseuds/DemigodTARDISHunter
Summary: Is it Over-used? Yes. Do I care? No. Basically what the title says





	1. Mindy Adams

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY PJO OR HOO characters if I did my name would be Rick.  
> Also If you see this story on Wattpad, I did not/am not using someone else's work. That is me on Wattpad.

"For the last time Mindy, I already have a boyfriend!" Annabeth exclaimed. Hi, my name is Mindy Adams and I am best friends with Annabeth Chase, the smartest person at Golden Gate high school. I have straight black hair and light brown eyes, while Annabeth has curly golden blonde honey colored hair, and has these intense grey eyes that always have a distracted look as if she was thinking a million things at once. She is easily the prettiest girl at this school and she doesn't even wear any make up. She has been asked out by so many boys, whom she has turned down.

"You know what, I'm actually starting to believe you" I told her. Thinking about it some of the guys who asked her out were actually nice and good looking, so she must have a boyfriend. "Finally!" she said just then the school jock, Dan walked up to us and said "Hey Annie, wanna go out some time" you could practically feel the anger radiating off of Annabeth "1. Don't ever call me anything but Annabeth 2. I already told you I have a boyfriend." she said through gritted teeth. Just then the warning bell rang so Annabeth and I walked away to Greek.

\------------------------------------------------------------Time skip to next day-----------------------------------------------

Annabeth was acting weird today, she was smiling brighter than I have ever seen her before. If it was someone else I would not find it weird it was a Friday after all, but Annabeth loved school. She isn't this happy even on the day before winter or spring break. "Are you ok Annabeth?" I asked her when I reached my locker which was next to hers. "Yeah, I'm fine why?" she said "Well, you're smiling brighter than I have ever seen you smile before" I said "Oh, yeah Percy's coming to pick me up today" she said who the hell is Percy? "Who's Percy?" I asked "my boyfriend" she said "oh, can I meet him?" I asked I want to meet the guy, that Annabeth turned down every guy for. "Yeah, sure"

Just then Dan had to come over and ask her out again "Hey Annabeth, so I know I already asked you out, yesterday but obviously you were stressed yesterday, so I'll give you a second chance, you. me. movies tonight. see you at 7." what a jerk! "I can assure that I was not stressed yesterday and my answer remains the same, I have a boyfriend so no" she replied "We all know that this 'boyfriend' of yours is fake so why don't you stop playing hard to get and say yes to me" he replies "If you don't believe me, my very real boyfriend is coming to pick me up after school so why don't you come and meet him"

\---------------------------------------Time skip to the end of the day-----------------------------------------------------

Word of Annabeth's boyfriend coming had spread and almost all of the students were waiting outside the school to see her boyfriend. I saw Annabeth sitting at our usual spot under the pine tree, I walked up to her and asked "so, when's your boyfriend getting here?" "he was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago but he is always late!" she said snapping her book shut. Just then a sea green spyder Maserati pulls up in the parking lot, and the hottest guy I have ever seen comes out of it. You could see all the girls swooning, and all the boy s glaring at him, but he was looking for someone. When his eyes landed on us he started walking towards us.

He had jet black hair and bright sea green eyes, and he is very fit, muscular, and lean. "Annabeth a really hot guy is walking towards you" I said "I don't care I already have a boyfriend Mindy" she said. "Hey, Wise girl" the guy said wise girl??? "You're late seaweed brain" Annabeth said closing her book and shouldering her book bag. "Sorry, I ran into Thalia when I was about to leave camp." he replied "Ok, that explains you're burnt hair," she said burnt hair? "Burnt hair?" he asked "Yes the right side of your head." she said trying to stifle a laugh. "she is gonna pay for that when we get to camp!" he exclaimed.

Just then Dan walked up to us and said "Hey Annie, who's this?" "Big mistake" seaweed brain murmured "I told you not to call me anything but Annabeth Dan," she said through gritted teeth "and this is my boyfriend Percy" "Prove it" He said Annabeth just shrugged and kissed Percy on the lips. Everyone's jaws dropped. "Proof enough?" Annabeth asked him and he just stormed away. I fake coughed to get their attention. She turned and said "Sorry, Perce this is Mindy my mor-best friend from school. Mindy this is Percy." "Hi, nice to meet you" he said "same" I said "We have to go, I need to soak Thalia for this" he said pointing at his slightly burnt hair. "Ok, bye Mindy see you Monday!" Annabeth said as they walked away.

Even though I met him only for a few minutes, I could see that he truly loved Annabeth and could only wish to find someone who would love at least half of how much Percy loved Annabeth.


	2. Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do Not own any of the PJO/HOO characters.

Jack's POV: Hello peoples, I'm sure you've heard of me, and if you haven't then you must be living under a rock. Anyway I am the most popular guy at Goode High. People are afraid of me, want to be friends of me, or want to be me. All except this one group of four people, they only hang out with each other, and I hate Percy Jackson the most out of all of them. He is the captain of the school team, and all the girls swoon over him. That is why I bully him and his friends, Kate, Trey, Lily, and Brand. I bumped into Jackson while walking down the hallway, and said "Oh, look it's Jackson where's your 'girlfriend' Percy," He turns down every girl saying he has a girlfriend in San Francisco. "That is none of your business Jack" he said walking past me, he looked off today. I walked to English class and found him sitting at his usual seat. After a while Mr. Blofis walked in and smiled at him "Happy Birthday" He said to him Making me wonder why he looked so down on his birthday. "Some birthday" he muttered under his breathe. I wonder what he meant "Percy..."Mr. Blofis started, but Percy cut him off saying "I know Paul, they can't come, because of you know what" he said I wonder what he means.

~

As I walked out of school at the end of the day I saw a van with Delphi's Strawberry written on it with all kind of decorations and HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEAWEED BRAIN!!! written on it. I wondered whose birthday it was other than Percy, because there was no way he could have so many friends. There were about 17 people waiting near the van (The seven, Nico, Thalia, Reyna, Rachel, The Stolls, Katie, Calypso, Clarisse, Grover, and Tyson. I'm too busy to describe them and anyway you should all know what they look like.)Just then Percy walked out with his friends, and stopped dead in his tracks staring at the group of people with wide eyes. His friends stopped and looked at him confused and asked "hey Perce? what's wrong?" Suddenly the group of people started laughing really hard, and the girl in punk clothes said, "his...face!"

 

Percy walked up to the group looking somewhat mad and happy at the same time. Once they stopped laughing he "what are you guys doing here, I thought Thalia you were supposed to with Lady Artemis, Nico, Hazel, and Frank at Camp J, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and Leo on a quest, and the rest of you are supposed to be helping Chiron and Mr.D with something?" he said folding his hands in front of his chest. "Well, seaweed brain ever heard of something called a surprise?" the Blond girl asked. "Of course I know what a surprise is Wise Girl" Seaweed Brain? Wise Girl? what kind of nicknames are those?. "Sorry about the lies Perce, but we always get surprise parties because our birthdays are during camp, but you don't because of you know," said the Blond guy. "Yeah, I know" he said suddenly the Latino Elf looking guy screamed at the top of his lungs "HAPPY BIRTHDAY AQUA MAN!!!" "Leo!!"everyone screamed at once "What?!" he asked "Too loud!" they said "Hey, don't blame me blame my ADHD!" he said. While all this was going on the whole school was watching them shocked, and Percy's friends were watching this from a distance with shocked faces. "Just kiss already," said the tall girl (Clarisse).Percy and the blonde girl kissed. I just stood there with my jaw dropped. I regained my self and shouted "Hey Jackson, who are these your loser friends?" they all turned and glared at me (Imagine all of them glaring at you *shivers*) and let me tell you they have scary glares, in fact they were so scary the whole school took a few steps away from them.

 

"Hey, Perce care to introduce us?" Lily asked "Yeah, sorry guys meet my mor-school friends Kate, Trey, Lilly, and Brand. School friends meet Jason, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Nico, Frank, Thalia, Reyna, Rachel, The Stolls, Katie, Calypso, Clarisse, Grover, my half brother Tyson, and my girlfriend Annabeth. "hi's" and "hey's" were passed around then suddenly Grover tensed up and said "Uhh...Guys we should go, like now!" "Grover, are you alright?" "He's right, we have to go now!" Tyson said and as if they all understood something they exchanged nervous looks and said "should have expected something too many of us here" "Uhh, guys we have to go but I'll see you tomorrow" Percy said to his friends. Grover said something in his ear and then he said "OK, guys I need you to come with me" Just like that they all piled into the van and left with unbelievable speed. We never saw Percy or his friends again.


End file.
